Участник:D-Ice Media Channel/Удаленные миссии
Удаленные миссии — миссии, вырезанные из игры разработчиками до ее релиза. Grand Theft Auto 2 * Неназванная миссия Деревенщин There was meant to be another Redneck mission, involving the stealing of a Jeep, because Pork Poker has a Jeep and Billy Bob Bean is jealous and wants one also, so they can have a party. Grand Theft Auto III * Love Hurts: 'Ходят слухи о миссии, где Клод должен был влететь на Dodo в Love Media Building, таким образом убив Дональда Лава. Скорее всего, была удалены во избежание скандала, так как за несколько недель до релиза произошел теракт 11 сентября 2001, а именно уничтожение башен-близнецов врезавшимися в них самолетами. В 2012 году Rockstar опубликовала опровержение теории. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * 'Неназванная миссия Мистера Моффата After completing all the asset missions, the player was supposed to get a phone call from a character called Mr. Moffat who used a payphone to contact Tommy. He mentioned that he escaped the coop again but it won't be long until 'they' track him down. After a short conversion Tommy decided to go take a look for Moffat and help him out. This mission's script can still be found in game files. * Unnamed Avery Carrington mission At an unknown point in the storyline, the player was supposed to get a phone call from Avery Carrington. He mentioned that a representative of him needed chaperoning out to the Gator Keys as he was after some land out that way. The player was supposed to pick the representative up at Avery's own building site and make sure to get him there unharmed. * Unnamed film studio mission At an unknown point during the film studio missions, the player was supposed to get a phone call from Steve Scott. He mentioned that they needed a car chase scene but that their budget couldn't stretch around to it. The player was supposed to pick up a car left by Steve at the airport and perform an unknown task. There is a similar studio mission for Reni in Vice City Stories involving a car stunt scene being filmed. * 3C mission There was going to be a mission given by Sonny Forelli. It had something to do with Apartment 3c. It was to be the only mission given to the protagonist Tommy by Sonny. It is possible that the mission involved buying Apartment 3C, since it was going to be a Safe House. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Impounded In this mission, the player would be instructed to get a reasonably nice car and drive it over to Cesar's house. Once there, Cesar was going to tune it up for Carl Johnson and socialize at the same time. However, the car gets towed before they can do anything so CJ and Cesar head over to the police station to retrieve it from theimpound lot. If enabled using mods, this mission is severely flawed, and is missing the pre-mission and post-mision cutscenes, suggesting that it was abandoned very early on during development. * Doberman This was the beta name of the mission Doberman as the mission had a different setting like stopping Ponchofrom being arrested, grabbing the "evidence" before the police collects it and kill Officer Carver. * Tanked Up In this mission you must prevent Berkley's RC Tiger from reaching Zero's RC Shop and destroying it. You must destroy the RC Tigers by detonating your RC Bandits near them and have to destroy them all before your remote control's battery runs out. * Roadside Assistance You must use a pickup truck to 'recover' a Sultan. * The Truth is Out There Another mission that was supposedly given by The Truth, where he is holed up in Bayside for entering Area 69territory. The mission also introduces a deleted vehicle, the FBI Truck. * Looking for Big Smoke The mission was supposed to find the Russian who knows where Big Smoke is hiding and then needs to take over some Los Santos Vagos territories in order to gain access to Big Smoke's palace. * An unnamed mission In this mission, you will have to go to Las Venturas Airport where Ran Fa Li's Flight is going to arrive. You will have to reach the airport before the plane comes. After that, a cutscene follows in which you take Ran Fa Li & his assistant in a limousine. Then CJ discovers that it is an ambush and both the exit of the airport has been blocked with Linerunners by the mafia. You will have to somehow get the VIP to the Triad's Four Dragons Casino while the mafia attack you. There will be a limo damage bar shown too. After that, the Fish in a Barrelmission will be unlocked. Grand Theft Auto IV * Jacob's Ladder Старое название миссии "Concrete Jungle", выдаваемой Малышом Джейкобом. * I and High Nothing is much known about the mission but the mission possibly focused to Little Jacob since he says "I and I" often. The mission was given after Jamaican Heat. * American Dad Is an another mission that was cut during the development of GTA IV. It can also be a reference to the TV series "American Dad". * American Dream Is a mission that was also cut during the development of GTA IV. It may have been tied in with obtaining the Middle Park East safehouse. * GXT lines imply there was meant to be a second mission for Dwayne where you had to take Dwayne's Ex named Bernice. This was most likely an early version of Ruff Rider. Grand Theft Auto V * Неназванное ограбление * Save Film Studio A cut mission for Solomon Richards, it is unknown what was supposed to be done in this mission as there is no description. As the name suggests, it would most likely involve Michael having to secure or defend the film studio in some way. * Harrier Миссия, в которой Майкл Де Санта должен угнать самолет для Соломона Ричардса. * The Sharmoota Job Ограбление, где Майкл и Тревор крадут артефакты ацтеков, призовую лошадь Мартина Мадрасо и его жену Патрицию. * Final Furlong * Social Networking A mission where the player has to steal Brucie Kibbutz's red Stinger by luring him with a prostitute.